russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 strengthens its news and current affairs programming
Posted on June 10, 2010 AVELLANA-led IBC 13 continues with its efforts to strengthen its news and current affairs programming from morning to evening by launching a new afternoon public service show. Express Balita anchors Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo, Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar, and Tutok 13 anchors Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel IBC 13 starts the day right with your favorite morning Kaibigan in Oh My Gising!, IBC 13's morning news magazine variety show hosted by Mara Aquino as a morning girl. With a fun, exciting and refreshing twists as its first-of-its-kind format, Oh My Gising! delivers a perfect mix of news, traffic updates, prince watch and palengke updates, weather forecast, features, entertainment, lifestyle, health, schools, sports, travel, fashion, beauty, fitness, hangouts and music, topped with guest performances from Kaibigan stars. The puts together an attractive, interactive and fascinating segments that offers a relevant and useful tips, fun and information, enjoyable trends and good vibes to educate, inform, inspire, empower, entertain and teach viewers. The show also features our guest Kaibigan stars and hosts every week and a venue for Filipinos to showcase their talents and creativity every morning. Joining Mara are Vincent Santos who anchors the morning newscast segment Headline 13, while Hajji Kaamiño delivers the traffic updates and sports news. Oh My Gising! airs weekdays at 4:55 a.m. back-to-back with the news-commentary program Bitag Live. Hosted by Bitag himself Ben Tulfo, Bitag Live airs every weekday at 8 a.m. Tulfo’s unmatched out-of-the-box television program provides the hard-hitting analysis on trending socio-political issues. The program is straightforward, satirical and at most times comic. These elements create Ben’s no-holds-barred analysis on the country's hot and current issues and unique style of journalism. Meanwhile, debuting Monday last week, IBC 13’s public service program Serbisyong Kaibigan hosted by Phoebe Javier and Gio Tingson. “The tandem brings their district brand of public service by delivering a program that promises to deliver quick action to people's everyday concerns, assistance, public officials answerable to the public, concerned agencies, grievances and complaints regarding the inaction or incompetence of government and private entities and agencies in its efforts to expose grafts and corruption by public servants,” said Jay Sonza, the head of IBC News and Current Affairs. “Phoebe and Gio are set to guard consumer welfare and rights and prevention and advocate issues concerning women and children.. It also acts as a medium to raise the level of public awareness on basic rights of citizens. Viewers will see them in the field, tackling public concerns head on,” he added. IBC 13’s longest-running. top-rating and award-winning primetime news program Express Balita, anchored by Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Rolly "Lakay" Gonzzlo, continues to grown by leaps and bounds in terms of viewership, news gathering and public service by dominating the primetime newscast landscape aired on the same 6:30 p.m. time slot by other TV networks. Based on data from Kantar Media, IBC 13 claims that Express Balita tripled its mass viewership to more than 3.5 million viewers last year, compared to its viewership levels in 2010. IBC 13 said the program has already attracted about 3.2 million viewers as of last month. Express Balita airs weeknights at 6:30 p.m. IBC 13s late night news program Tutok 13, anchored by IBC's News Head Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel, airs every weeknight at 11 p.m. “The one-hour late-night newscast goes beyond the traditional forms of news delivery. It delivers the mix of national, local and international news stories and specialized segments focused on business and economy, sports, lifestyle, travel, culture and entertainment, where the people can get knowledge and motivation from and carry it with their everyday lives,” Mr. Sonza said.“ “''Tutok 13'' takes an in-depth look at the hottest news of the national, local and global interests and banners an in-depth analysis of the information and current burning issues delivered in a fast-paced, no-frills and no-nonsense rundown of the day's major events in and outside of the country,” he added. “The way I see it, we now have a bigger place for news every night because our audience believes that we deliver more than what we promise. Our ‘Kaibigan ng Bayan, Kaibigan ng Katotohanan’ thrust has evolved to a call to remain informed,” Mr. Sonza explained. IBC News and Current Affairs, the most aggressive news organization in the Philippines, has aimed to raise the bar in broadcasting by introducing many firsts in broadcast journalism and public service. IBC News also pioneered the most advanced weather news delivery in the country via IBC Weather Center, through its partnership with PAGASA, the leading provider of weather graphics presentation systems.